Bad Day
by Wildlove
Summary: When things are bad, things can get worse. At least this is what Edward thinks. But what if a bad day becomes the best of your life? Edward and Bella. M. Lemon team lemon. One shot.


*****Wavesssss*** Helloooo again! I´m writing a new FF but I wanted to share this little one. Who has not had a bad day? a horrible day? An awful day? I did, I do, I will *giggles***

**I hope you enjoy it, thanks to my beautiful beta Jo! and of course, I just own this story and a few dvds *wink***

**Bad day**

"Good morning?" Yeah, right. That quote doesn´t exist in my vocabulary. Damn morning indeed. I woke up late again. Alice and Emmett had left already and I´m still here. What is wrong with them? The problem is you not them, I thought. I dressed as fast as I could, and ran down the stairs almost falling.

"_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day"_

Great. My mom was listening to the perfect song for me. Almost a prediction of what could be my day. I hate that song.

"Edward, are you okay, sweetie?" My mom asked.

"I´m fine, I´m fine. Late again." Shit!

"Son." I didnt see my father standing there drinking coffee. At least I was not the only one late.

"Sorry, dad. I overslept again and no one called me." I felt frustrated.

"I can drive you if you want. I need to go to the hospital. Actually, I was leaving just now."

"It´s okay dad. Thank you. I cant believe it." I sighed.

"Edward, it happens. Don´t worry. Let´s go before it´s too late." My dad was saving my morning.

During the trip, I concentrated on looking at the landscape but actually I didn´t. Makes no sense? None at all. My life has been a rollercoaster for months, seeing without seeing, listening wtithout listening. I felt lost.

"Edward, for several weeks I have not seen you well son. What's happening?"

I sighed. "Nothing dad."

"Come on son. I see something has happened. I think since that fight with Bella?" _Bella_.

"It´s complicated. Actually, I don´t know. Maybe it´s just a bad day." I ran my fingers in my hair.

"Well, you're having too many bad days. I know there's a problem between you and her. You should talk her." Very wise words but how I could do it?

"Every time I try, she turns around and leaves me speaking to myself. It´s impossible."

"Try again. Women can be difficult. More so when you've done something wrong." I looked at him.

"Why you think I did something wrong? I didn´t do anything! She just walked away." I was feeling angry.

"See? Just talk to her. Find a way. I know you can do it. Give her a chance. Give yourself a chance."

Give us a chance. Could that be possible?

xxxxx

I came in the school late, of course. Everybody was in class and I could feel all eyes on me. "Fuck," I swore quietly.

It was biology and was showing a video. ". Glad you could make it and decided to join us. Please, have a seat." I sighed running my fingers in my hair. Shit. The only place free was next to my friend Bella Swan, actually, my ex-friend, _my ex-love_. She gave me a look, that look, her bitchface knowing that I had to sit with her.

"Hello," I coughed. She turned her face so she was looking at the screen and I rolled my eyes. Well, nice way to start my day. Biology class seemed to be one of the longest hours in my entire life. Bella even didn´t look at me. Just a few cross words about the work but nothing else. She hates me. I hate her...and I love her too. But she won´t ever know. I was lost in her face, her eyes, her mouth, her hair, and her smell. Damn, I missed her taste, her lips, but I needed to resist. Once again. I felt my hardness. I have to resist. I need to resist.

"Edward," I heard, "If you won´t do anything, at least answer me." Bella was furious.

"Hmm, sorry." And finally, the class was over.

"Thank God. Next time try to get here on time because I don´t want to be next to you ever again," she said.

"Bitch."

"Fuck you." She said and left the room.

Damned day needed to end.

xxxxx

I was forced to stay a few more hours at school, since I almost lost the morning. For some reason I was feeling angry at myself. Not just because I was late, seriously school is not something that I have problems with or something to die for, I was angry about how bad I handled the things with Bella. My pride and ego didn´t let me think straight and my reaction was a defensive way of dealing with her. But, at the same time it was my way of making sure that her hate doesn´t hit me. But she always hits me. She always effected me, no matter what. When someone said there was a thin line between love and hate, that is definitely true. Sadly the hate was growing everyday and I didn't know what to do about it. I have to admit that it is my fault too, but Bella hurt me back. Could we fix things? I shook my head walking through the corridor. Seeing how the things are, it seemed impossible.

"I miss her," I muttered running my fingers in my hair.

"Aww, to cute from you," Alice said and grabbed my arm, smiling.

"I´m not missing _you_."

"I know, I was just kidding. You're going to be all day here?" Alice was trying to get me out from my bad mood.

"I don't know. I guess so, since you didn´t wake me up."

"We dont have to and for the record Emmett hit your door a few times and you didn´t listen." I rolled my eyes.

"I need to talk with Ms. Cope. I will catch you in the cafeteria."

I bumped into everybody while I was walking. I didn't care actually. Ms. Cope was a really nice person. I think she could help me a lot.

Well, it's not a such bad day after all, I thought. She arranged the hours so I didnt have to stay. I felt relieved. I needed to start over with a new day, a new morning. I was lost in my thoughts and didn´t realize how forcefully I pushed open the door.

"Shit! _What the hell_?"

Oh, I was definitely screwed again.

"Fuck!" I cursed when I saw Bella on the floor and her bottom lip was bleeding. She must been biting it like always. I knelt to help her up but she is stubborn, what can I say?

"Leave me alone. You've done enough damage already, don´t you think?" She bitched at me. Her words were like a knife into my chest. She wanted me to leave, but I couldn´t. Damage? What damage?

"Come on, you need to see the nurse."

"Edward, I don't need you. I can go by myself," Bella said touching her face. She was in pain, but of course she wasn´t going to accept my help.

"I hit you. It is my fault and I don't care if you don't want me to, but I will help you. Let´s go." I grabbed her, wrapping my arm around her. No matter how much we hate each other, I love her too. It was not an option, it was a fact. Despite her refusal, she walked with me to the infirmary. She was not bleeding, but I needed to be sure she was okay. I felt how her body relaxed next to mine. My own body recognized her. Her smell and her warmth. Everything was familiar. No matter how much we were fighting, there was always something to bring us back together.

"You can let me go now, Edward. I´m fine," she said. Her voice was soft this time. I shook my head. I asked the nurse to examine Bella. After some minutes, she walked out to me.

"She's fine, Edward. I gave her some pills for the pain and she will need some ice but everthing is just fine." I heard what the nurse said while I was looking into Bella´s eyes. Her chocolate eyes showed me gratefulness, but at the same time sadness.

"I will take you home Bella."

"I can drive."

"I don't care. You´re my responsibility," I said.

"Since when?" I didn´t answer her. She wanted to fight and I wanted to help her even if she refused.

"Since I opened that door-" I cut myself looking at her, "-since always," I said almost breathless running my fingers in my hair. Bella lowered her head, blushing and my heart seemed to come out of my chest. I had missed her blush. Finally, I put my hand on her back guiding her.

While we walked, my phone start to buzz. Alice."Where are you? We're waiting for you."

"I know, sorry. I´m taking Bella to her house."

"What? I mean, I´m happy. So, you two finally..." I knew what she meant.

"No. She had an hmm...accident." I said and Bella looked at me. "And I´m helping her. She can't drive. Can you pick me up at her house?"

"Sure. Say 'hey' for me to Bella."

"I will." I hung up and kept walking. "Alice said 'hey' and she thought that we were...hmm, you know."

She looked at me confused. "Oh."

We were going to her truck but the weather surprised us. It was raining. A lot. And we were at the school alone...

"We need to wait."

"Edward."

"It´s not safe. Besides, here we are protected from the rain."

She sighed. "We're alone," she said.

"Yes."

"We were that long in the nurse's office?" She asked.

"I don´t know, maybe. Probably the rain made everybody run before." The situation was uncomfortable. We had known each other since we were kids, but now we were perfect strangers. I wanted to talk to her, to have her in my arms again. I still could remember every detail from the last time we made love. And next came the hate. Everything fell apart.

"Hmm, you want something to drink or eat?" I asked trying to focus my mind on something else.

"I´m fine." Bella touched her forehead and then her mouth.

"Still hurts?"

"Not so much now, but yeah. I-" She cut off, she was looking for the words, but the silence surrounded us again.

"Bella, you need some ice on that. I´m going to the cafeteria to get it."

"I´m going to find my books."

We needed to be apart, it was obvious. But at the same time there was something more, something I couldn´t understand yet. I went to the classroom, Biology? "Hey." I heard her say. "I left another book here. I ran out so fast that I forgot it." Yep. She was running from me. I was running from her. Our usual game.

"Take this, let me put it on your face." I put the ice on her forehead and Bella leaned into my touch. I felt the electricity and she did too, confirming it by opening her eyes. I don´t know how long we stared at each other, it seemed like forever. The only sounds in the room were the rain outside and our breathing. But it felt right. She is right.

"The rain is not going to stop," she said pointing to the window. I turned my face toward the windows.

"I know, but we can't drive in these conditions." The moment I faced her again, Bella took my face into her hands and kissed me. Bella kissed me. God! How much I had missed this. Suddenly, she stopped and I opened my eyes, confused. "What was..."

"Thank you Edward. For taking care of me." I could still feel her lips on mine. I needed her more than ever. I kissed her back and this time her tongue melded with mine. We have been missing this conection. We had missed each other. This time I broke the kiss. "Why did you..."

"You're welcome," she said and blushed taking me by surprise again. Another kiss, it felt like we could't get enough. Bella grabbed my hair pulling me closer. She groaned in my mouth feeling my erection. I sucked her lips, trying to be gentle tasting her. In a conscious moment, I stopped again.

"We can´t," I said breathless.

"Yeah, we definitely can´t," she said touching her lips.

"Shit!" I said running my fingers in my hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Bella, I can´t stay away from you. _I can´t_."

"Then don´t." Her answer was all I needed. We crushed our mouths together, desperate for contact. Bella put her hands under my t-shirt, drawing her hands down every muscle in my back. She took off my t-shirt, now tasting my neck and nipples."_Fuck_." I was feeling uncomfortable in my pants, it was to much desire and had been to long. I kissed her again, starting to reconnect myself with her body, leaving her withour her t-shirt. It was my turn to savor her nipples. Bella put her hand on my crotch, teasing me with her touch. Loud thunder brought us back to reality. I thought it was over, that it was the end.

"Edward, please, just fuck me," Bella said bringing our mouths together again. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. We groaned at the contact even with our clothes.

"I need you," she whispered in my ear.

"Me too." I put her on the table, the same one that we shared in class today, and I took off her pants while she tried to do the same with me. With our clothes on the floor, naked we embraced, feeling our skin, our touches. I teased her entrance and Bella groaned. I almost came when she took my cock and starting to stroking it.

"Stop, Bella. I won´t last."

"I need you. I want you. _Now_," she said kissing me. I looked at her waiting for the regret. "Just do it. I´m on the pill." She kissed my neck. "I´m safe. I haven't been with anyone since you."

I looked at her, touching her face, her lips, refamiliarizing myself with her skin. Her words made my heart come back to life. "Me either. I haven´t been...just you." Bella smiled at me and without waiting another minute I thrust hard into her and we both groaned at the feeling.

"God, I missed you...you are so wet." I moved in and out of her. Bella wrapped herself around me tightly. We were in need, we both needed this.

"Hmm, Edward, _right there_," she said arching her back. I leaned on the table giving us more contact and pleasure for us. I wrapped my arms around her waist, thrusting more and more. "_Fuck_." Without letting her go, I started to suck her nipples, giving each the same attention. Bella moaned running her fingers in my hair. It was heaven, pure heaven. It was like our fights had never existed.

"Oh...I´m so close," she said wrapping around me stronger.

"Just let go. Cum for me." My thrusts were harder, I was feeling close too. "I want...you...to...come..ohhhh. Come with me." I piched her clit to make her orgasm better and hard.

"Yes, oh Edward!" Bella fell on the table and I on her chest. Our breathing started to calm as I kissed her neck. Bella sighed touching my back. We stayed wrapped in each others arms for a while and I was still inside of her. I lifted up my face to see her. Bella was so beautiful after her climax. She smiled at me when I touched her face, giving attention to the bruise from the door and touching her lip with my thumb.

"Hurts?" I asked giving her a little kiss.

"Not anymore." Bella kissed me again and our tongues instinctively found their own way. We melted into each other. I felt whole again. After our kiss, I looked to the windows, seeing no rain.

"Let me take you home, it´s not raining anymore."

"Okay."

We dressed in silence. From time to time our eyes met and saw the same concern in her eyes. Was this a new beginning? Could we make this work again?

xxxxx

Our trip was a little bit quiet after the sex. It was complicated trying to figure out how to react. I wanted to say so many things and I found Bella more than once trying to speak too. We couldn´t start. We had broke through a wall, but at the same time we didn´t know how handle what just happened. Bella turned on the radio and again there was that song.

"Not again, " I groaned. Bella looked at me confused. "I hate that song."

"_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on"_

I felt her eyes on me while I was driving. "That bad?" she asked me.

"Awful," I said without thinking.

"Good to know." Then I realized what I had said and punched the wheel.

"Hey, it´s my truck, you know!" She yelled.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to say-"

"Don't bother to clarify," she said and crossed her arms.

"Bella, it´s not what you are thinking."

"Just don't."

I drove in silence, regretting my words. It had been a bad day, but being with Bella had changed everything. How could she think it was awful? I parked at her house, and Bella got out of her truck quickly and angrily shut the door. I did the same. I followed her trying to speak with her.

"Bella, please stop."

"Just leave me alone."

"Let me try to explain."

"Explain? I´m your awful experience, there is nothing to explain. Leave. Now."

"You are a such a bitch sometimes."

"And you a such a fucking asshole." Again, a door shut in my . I rested my forehead on it, sighing. Once again we were going down a road without an exit.

"Edward!" I heard. Emmett was waiting for me. I could see Alice behind him. I walked over to them, taking my seat.

"So, what happened?" I looked at Emmett.

"The same as always. We screwed everything up again."

"You have to talk to her."

"I know Alice, that's easy to say, but I can´t. Every time we try, it's a mess. There is no coming back for us. It´s done."

Emmett looked at Alice through the rearview mirror and their eyes met. I´m sure I saw Alice wink at him. What the hell is going on in her mind now?

"I´m not in a good mood, so if you are planning to conspire against me or have some other kind a plan, you better tell me right now," I pushed them. Emmett gave me a little hit on my shoulder, laughing. It´s getting weird.

"Bro! Just relax man. You're a little bit paranoid."

"Sure, now I´m the paranoid one. Just look-"

"Edward!" Alice cut me off. "This weekend we have the house to oursleves. Mom and Dad are flying to Seattle right now," she said very excited.

"Oh, I didn´t know that!" I said surprised.

"Really?" Alice asked me sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"I don´t know how you exist, Edward. Sometimes I think you're a zombie or a vampire."

"Very funny."

"Like I said, the house is ours, but actually Emmett and I have plans. You'll be at the house alone." She giggled.

"What are you going to do?"

"I will be with Jasper. Emmett with Rose. Got it?"

"Okay, no details please." I shouldn't have asked.

Alone. Well, I needed some peace and quiet after all.

xxxxx

Emmett and Alice packed up their things and I decided to take a long shower. They finally left the house and I felt relieved. It's very uncommon to have an empty house with the silence and the peace. The shower was amazing, the feel of the water on my skin relaxed me. Thinking about Bella, remembering what happened earlier, made me hard. I tried to ignore it; hot water, cold water, nothing worked. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into by bedroom and stopped. I was in shock. Even taking another shower I would still be the same. Bella was standing in front of my bed. What was she doing here? She looked up realizing she wasn´t alone.

"Oh! I...Alice wanted this bag."Bag?

"This bag." It was like she was reading my mind.

"Hmm. I didn´t see it before." I ran my fingers in my wet hair. "Wait, you said Alice?" She nodded. "She's here?"

"Downstairs. Alice asked me to spend the weekend with her here. She said you weren´t here. I'm sorry. I'll leave." She was nervous and surprised. Blushing? Bella stopped at the door without opening it.

"You need something?" I asked impatiently.

"Hmm, yeah actually, can you open it? It´s locked."

"There is no way that's locked."

"I can´t open it. You try and you'll see I´m not lying." I sighed. I couldn´t open the door either. We were locked in together.

"Fuck. This is great. Really great." I said resting my forehead on the door.

"I told you." I heard from behind me. I turned around looking at her angrily.

"Give me the key," I said.

"What? I don´t have it."

"Yeah, right."

"Edward, you are the last person that I would want to be with. Why would I have locked the damn door? Just use your fucking brain. Actually, maybe _you_ have the key." She pointed at me.

"Yeah, sure, in the bathroom. Why would I have the key, how could I have locked the door, when I was taking a shower? Very smart of you," I said sarcastically.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"You are a pain in the ass, Bella. Why can't you just fade away?"

"Trust me, I would love to if that was the only way to stay away from you, asshole."

"You´re a such a bitch." We were face to face, pouring out all our hatred and venom, until the knock on the door separated us.

"Hey, you two! Fix your damn shit already because you won´t get out of that room until you do!" We heard Emmett say on the other side.

"_Alice_," we said at the same time.

"Emmett, you fucking bastard, open the damn door now!" I shouted.

"Sure, someday I will bro!" He was laughing.

"You son of a bitch! Open the damn door!" Bella yelled, hitting the door.

"Oh, sweet mouth, Bells! Stop yelling, and speak like civilized people, you morons."

Bella and I took deep breaths, totally frustrated. Bella sighed in defeat and dropped onto the bed. I kept standing, not so far away from her.

"I think he is right. We need to talk." I heard Bella say, her voice was sweet and soft.

"I don´t see another option. Unless you want to jump from my window."

"I don´t think that is possible now." she smiled.

"Actually, we've done it before. Those are things you don´t forget." I laughed nervously. Bella looked at me sadly with watery eyes. Her eyes made me want to hold her, but I still couldn't move.

"Why do you hate me so bad?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Are you serious, Edward? As if you don´t know." She shook her head.

"Of course I don´t. Why do you think I´m asking you?" She rolled her beautiful eyes.

"Why?" I pushed her for an answer. "If we have to be locked in this room, I need to know."

"I heard you."

"Hmm? You heard what?" I was really confused now.

"The day after the last time we made love, I heard you talking with Emmet and Jasper. You said it was the worst "fuck" ever."

"_What_?"

"You probably thought that way since I wasn't so experienced, but we made love. We were _not_ fuck partners, you know," she said while wiping her tears. I couldnt believe what I was hearing.

"Bella, I never thought of you as a fuck partner! How could I possibly be thinking in that way when I confessed my love for you? It doesn't make any sense." I ran my fingers in my hair, and I sat down on the bed finally.

"Well, I heard you. Now I´m crazy? I´m making up stories?"

"No, you're not. But you heard wrong."

"How? Don't you have a better excuse?"

I sighed. "Bella, listen. I was not talking about you. You indeed heard about a bad fuck, but we were talking about Emmett not me. He had a bad experience with Lauren or whatever her name was. We were laughing about it. You heard just part of the story."

"My God." She put hands on her face.

"You hate me for that?" No answer."Bella?"

"I was so angry, so frustrared, and disappointed in you. I loved you and when I heard you saying those words, my heart broke in pieces." Tears were rolling down her face. I couldn't control myself and wrapped my arms around her pulling her face to my chest. Her scent made me come back to life. I was missing her.

"Shh, it´s okay."

"It's not okay. I said terrible things to you. I even hit you once."

"I deserved it. If I´m not wrong, I said bad things too." I rubbed my hand on her back trying to calm her. A couple of minutes passed and Bella broke the silence.

"Why do you hate me?" She asked, looking at me sadly.

I shook my head. "I don´t hate you. I´m hurt. There's a difference."

"And why then?"

"I heard you that day speaking to Alice and Rosalie. You said I was a huge mistake and the sex wasn´t a big deal."

She hid her face on my chest again.

"I´m sorry. I was pissed off with you after, you know, the fuck thing. And the girls asked me about my sex life. I didn´t know you were there."

"I know," I said kissing her forehead.

"We fucked up everything," Bella sighed.

"We had a misunderstanding, but we can fix it. We can fix this," I said holding her tight to my chest. Then I panicked, what if she doesn't want to? What if she doesn't love me anymore? "If you want to, of course. I won´t push you, just..." Bella lifted up her face, staring at me. "I mean, if you want me again...fuck, I can´t even speak." She giggled. I really had missed her. I had really missed that sound.

"Hmm, and you? You want me?" She asked me.

"I've never stopped wanting you. I need to know if you can give me, give _us_, another chance. We couldn't even start," I sighed.

"We should give us another chance, definitely. You know, maybe that's the reason why I can´t cook anymore. Charlie wants to put me in jail." She laughed.

"Well, maybe I won´t be so late to school now," I joked.

We kept staring at each other. She put her hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes. "I've really missed you," she said.

"And I was losing my mind."

"Good," she teased me.

"Good? Really?" And I started to tickle her. Bella laughed and tried to get out of my arms. We fell back on the bed.

"Good. Because that means I wasn´t the only one." I smiled. I couldn't contain myself.

"I missed your eyes." I kissed them." I missed your nose." Another kiss. "I missed your face close to mine." One more kiss. Slowly I put my lips on her collarbone. "I missed everything."

"And I missed touching you, kissing you, tasting you, biting you." Bella took one of my nipples in her fingers. I was hard already.

"Fuck."

"You know," she said touching my chest, running her fingers across it, "There is something wrong here."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. You are almost naked and I´m fully dressed," she said and winked at me.

"Hmm, I think I can take care of that." I smiled and slowly I sat up in bed. Bella was waiting for my next move and biting her lip. I bent over her, kissed her and my hands began to trace her chest down to her waist. I put my hand under her t-shirt. Little by little, I started to take up the t-shirt, while kissing her. When I reached her breasts, I was surprised.

"No bra?" She shook her head, blushing.

I began to massage them and Bella moaned with pleasure. Finally, I slipped her clothes over her head and again I kissed her. This time I took my time to taste every part of her body. Bella arched her back when I sucked her nipple."Hmm, that's so good." She ran her fingers on my back.

"I should do something else, but what is it?" I teased her and she groaned, arching her hips. I took off her sneakers, her jeans, and now just her panties and my towel were barriers. I decided to catch her lips again.

"God, I missed your lips." Our tongues melded and we were groaning. Bella ran her hand on my waist and pulled the towel. I felt her hand on my dick, massaging it, with her thumb she started doing circles on the head.

"Bella, stop it, or I will be done soon." I kissed her neck and she giggled. I stared at her, looking at her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too." She crushed her lips on mine. We had to stop, looking for air.

"Make love to me. Make me yours again." Bella asked, breathless.

I started to kiss her neck, her breasts, teasing her with my cock and I could feel her wetness through her panties. I put two fingers inside her.

"You are so wet. This is what I´m doing to you?"

"Yes."

I smiled listening to her moan. Without waiting, I made circles on her clit.

"Oh, it´s your fault...it´s all yours, it´s all because of you," she said grabbing my neck and kissing me hard.

"You still want to fight?" I asked on her lips and Bella arched her hips.

"Just here in bed." I put my mouth on her nipple.

"You got it, baby. I will make you scream," I said while I kissed her belly going down to her center. "I´m going to start now." I licked her clit and Bella moaned.

"You like that, dont you?"

"_Yes_," she answered me, "_more Edward_." I started to suck her juices and Bella grabbed my hair when I played with her clit again with my tongue.

"Oh, it feels so good!" She was close, I could smell and taste her. I intensified my moves until her spasms and scream gave me the final signal.

"Edward!" I tasted her once again and I lifted up my face and looked at her. She was leaning back on the bed, trying to cacth some air. I gave her more kisses on her belly, her breast, her neck, then made some circles in her earlobe with my tongue.

"You are so beautiful." She shivered at my words.

"Come here," she said still breathless. We kissed, our desire was growing more and more. "You don´t have any idea about how much I missed your tongue," she teased me licking my earlobe.

"Just my tongue?" I whispered and Bella giggled.

"It's a part of a whole," she said touching my back.

"I need you Bells. I want you so bad." Bella wrapped her legs around my waist, confirming what she wanted.

"No more wasting time, Edward." She bit my neck and I pushed deep inside of her. We moaned feeling the contact, the closeness. I started to move, first slow making sure we enjoyed it every second.

"Fuck, Bella, your pussy is mine...see how we fit?"

"Oh God! More, give me more." She wrapped around me tightly. We kept moving together. It was heaven. Our breathing and moves were more steady.

"You want more?" I asked her breathless.

"Yes."

"You want it deeper?" I asked thrusting hard.

"Hmm, _yes_." Bella dug her fingers into my back.

"You want to cum?" I took her sitting on the bed, we were face to face, chest to chest. Bella kissed me hard.

"Yes...oh, I´m...close..."

"Fuck, Bella...come for me now!" I thrusted deeper, I was coming too. Bella groaned and I needed her to scream my name.

"Edward...I want you...with...me...ohhhh." Our moves were fast and we came hard. With Bella arching her back and us still feeling our orgasms, I rested us on the bed. We didn´t care about sweaty bodies, we kept kissing and staring at each other for a while.

"I love you," I said touching her nose with mine. She smiled.

"Do you?" she asked, running her fingers across my back.

"I do." I kissed her and she giggled.

"I love you." Bella wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me to her.

"Do you?" I teased her.

"I do." She kissed me back. I rolled us on the bed and Bella rested her head on my chest. "I would love to stay this way, but do you think we could eat something? I´m starving. I haven't eaten since...lunch?"

"Probably. Me either. After our incident, I couldn´t think of anything else." I kissed her forehead.

"At least, that incident brought us back together, even if my head hurts." She giggled.

"I´ll call Emmett now. I guess he will feed us." We laughed and Bella stood up and wrapped herself in my sheets.

"Okay, you call and I´m going to put on some music." I was hypnotized.

"You are a goddess, you know that?" She giggled.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are. Just look what you have done to me," I teased her pointing to my new erection.

Bella licked her lips. "Hmm, I will take care of that in a minute, but now I want food," she pouted.

"Going there!" I picked up the phone calling Emmett.

"Bro, you need some help there?" He asked.

"Emmett, no thanks to you, we are doing great."

"Fine, no details, you are speaking about Bells. What can I do for you? And tell me right now because I´m busy too."

"Thanks for the image. We need food."

"Good. Go to the kichten."

"Funny. Emmett you locked us in here, remember?" For a moment I got lost in Bella´s legs. She will be my death.

"You are not."

"Huh?"

"I unlocked the door when I heard you two...well, making your business, so, I figured out you fixed things."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I want details later. Enjoy the house all the weekend it's for you two and please, don´t screw it up." I hung up the phone and listened to the music. It sounded familiar and then Bella was singing.

"_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong"_

"Not again!" I hid my face on my pillow and Bella laughed at me but she kept singing.

"_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day"_

"That bad, huh?" She teased me again.

"Not bad at all."

"Really?" She started to show her skin under the sheets.

"The best day of my life." I sat up on the bed. "But please change that song." She giggled.

"What do you think about this one?"

"_How many of you people out there  
Been hurt in some kind of love affair  
And how many times do you swear that you'll never love again?_

_How many lonely, sleepless nights  
How many lies, how many fights  
And why would you want to put yourself through all that again?_

_Love is pain," I hear you say  
Love has a cruel and bitter way  
Of paying you back for all the faith you ever had in your brain_

_How could it be that what you need the most  
Can leave you feeling just like a ghost?  
You never want to feel so sad and lost again"_

"I like it." Bella walked to the bed, letting the sheets fall, she came closer to me singing..

"_I'm the present to your future_

_You're the wound and I'm the suture  
You're the magnet to my pole  
I'm the devil in your soul  
You're the pupil I'm the teacher  
You're the church and I'm the preacher  
You're the flower I'm the rain  
You're the tunnel I'm the train_

_Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl  
Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Starting up a brand new day_

_You're the crop to my rotation  
You're the sum of my equation  
I'm the answer to your question  
If you follow my suggestion  
We can turn this ship around  
We'll go up instead of down  
You're the pan and I'm the handle  
You're the flame and I'm the candle_

_Stand up all you lovers in the world  
Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl  
Stand up all you lovers in the world  
We're starting up a brand new day" _

I kissed her and she moaned. "What about food?" I smiled.

"Emmett said the door is unlocked."

"Really?" I nodded. "I´m going to kick his ass." I laughed.

"I will help you, if you want." I sucked her bottom lip.

"Hmm."

"You still want food?" I teased her while I was kissing her. Bella jumped on me and we fell on the bed.

"My food is ready," she said looking at my cock.

"And what about mine?" I asked in her ear.

"More than ready."

**Soooooo, what do you think? hehehe About the songs, Bad Day by Daniel Powter and Brand New Day by Sting, wonderful songs**

**See you soon...**


End file.
